Broken Promise
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [SesshomaruKagome] A broken promise made by Inuyasha, a broken heart for Kagome, and...hey look, Sesshomaru!
1. Lying and Crying

_...My first Kagome/Sesshomaru ficcage.  
Also, my first ficcage that isn't a One-shot, or a Song-fic...or a One-Shot Song-fic._

**Note:**_ I'm doing some major re-editing and re-evaluating with this story, so readers, bear with me please._

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_enjoy x)  
_

* * *

**Broken Promise**

_How did it end up like this? Where did it all go wrong…where did __**I**__ go wrong? Was it my fault? What happened? I gave him everything, and he threw it all away like it was absolutely nothing. He even promised! I didn't make him…but he did anyways; but then again…he didn't really…_

Kagome lay there on the forest floor, curled up into a tight insecure ball…much like how she was feeling at the very moment. She squirmed and whimpered in hopes of making the horrible images disappear, but they never did. They only came back with more force than before. She couldn't believe he would do something so horrible, so low, and so _**disgusting.**_ And with that thought in mind, the images flooded through, teasing and corrupting her soul, filling her heart with the bitterness of betrayal...

* * *

_Kagome skipped happily through the forest of Inuyasha, the only place—besides Inuyasha's warm embrace—that made her truly feel safe. She had just returned from taking her English exam—her final exam to be exact—from her era. But that was not the reason she was so cheerful today. No…that was by far the reason. Kagome sighed as she felt her chest well up in giddiness just thinking about why she was so happy. One word…_

_**Inuyasha**_

_Before she had gone home, which was about three days ago, Inuyasha had wanted to talk to her…privately. She had been extremely nervous at the time, but as soon as they were alone, he had turned to her and stared at her with such an intensity she almost fainted. All nervousness and doubt had fled from her mind._

_God, how she had always wished for the moment where he would stare at her like that, his amber eyes swirling with every emotion she had ever seen. There was only one word to describe what she saw shining in his beautiful eyes at that moment…_

_Love_

_Yes, that was what she had seen at that very moment; love. And what made her happier was the fact that he wasn't staring at Kikyo at the time…no; he was staring straight at her._

_She could still remember what he had said to her, and she could never forget the promise he had made to her…although she still held doubts._ _He had taken her to the Goshinboku and was too nervous to even look at her. It all felt like some fairytale dream…_

"_Kagome, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, but I couldn't find the right moment to do so…" he paused and hesitated; suddenly realizing how interesting the floor was at that moment._

_Kagome frowned._

"_Inuyasha, what is it? You know that you can tell me anything, right?" she said, smiling sweetly in reassurance._

_Inuyasha nodded his head, still staring at the ground._

"_Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me…I'm like your best friend remember." She inwardly cringed. 'I'll never be anything more than that to him…I'll never be more than a best friend. But then what was with that look he had given me? Was it real? Or was I just seeing things?' _

_She was snapped out of her train of thought when he started to talk again._

"_I know that, but I just…I'm sorry okay!" he said rather gruffly as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Now she was totally lost. Sorry? What was he to be sorry about? Gods, sometimes Inuyasha could be so darn confusing that she just wanted to pull her hair out in frustration. _

" _Inuyasha, I don't get it…why are you apologizing to me for? As far as I'm concerned, you haven't done anything to me…yet." She mumbled the last part under her breath, although it was rather pointless, since he was a demon—albeit a half-demon—with great hearing._

"_Feh! Stupid wench…" he mumbled back, glaring at her while pouting like a four-year old at the same time._

_She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at his childish antics. But, back to the matter at hand…_

"_Whatever Inuyasha." She said with a giggle. She then straightened up and wiped imaginary dust off of her school uniform when she noticed he was staring at her as if she were crazy. "Ahem…so, what's this about you being sorry? I kind of don't get it…" she trailed off when she noticed his gaze immediately soften. _

_Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome…I'm just sorry okay…" he trailed off, turning his back on her. But there was something about his voice…it sounded so desperate, so sad. He was in pain, and she wished she could forgive him and take away that pain but she couldn't, because she had no idea what he was talking about. _

"_Sorry about what Inuyasha?" she whispered, taking a comforting step closer towards him. Gods how she wished she could take away his pain, to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be all right. She felt so utterly useless at the moment._

_As soon as the whispered words had escaped her lips, Inuyasha had whipped around with a newfound intensity in his eyes. It was mixed with anger and frustration, but also filled with guilt and desperation. She felt her heart constrict in her chest with sympathy. But his voice was what scared her the most—It did not make her fear him, she just feared what was happening inside of him, what he was going through. She was scared at the fact that she couldn't help him because…she didn't know how—but his voice was so broken, so tormented, so…un-Inuyasha._

"_Don't you get it Kagome? I'm sorry! For everything! For the names I call you, and for the way I treat you…but most of all…" his voice ended off in a broken whisper as he saw the tears flowing freely down Kagome's already reddened cheeks. Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand and wiped away her tears. But as soon as his hand made contact with her cheek, he visibly winced. His hand felt so rough against her smooth delicate skin. _

_It just made him realize how different they actually were. He was gruff, rude, and sometimes heartless…while Kagome…she was gentle, nice and had the biggest heart of all. She was everything he was not, she was his opposite, and she was utterly perfect._

"…_But most of all, I'm sorry for leaving you all alone." He finished while gazing at her with an unknown emotion…one that she had never seen in Inuyasha's eyes before. This was all too much for her. Why was he so sorry all of a sudden? He never cared before about what he did to her or how he hurt her constantly…so why now? And what did he mean by leaving her all alone? He would never do that, well, as far as she was concerned. He was always by her side, ready to protect and defend her life no matter what came their way. The only time he ever really left her alone was when he would sneak off and go find…WAIT! That's probably what he meant when he said that he was sorry for leaving her all alone…_

_She hesitated. Was he really sorry? Did he really mean what he was saying to her at that very moment? But most importantly, would he go off and do it again?_

"_Kagome…all those times I left you behind to go see her…Kikyo…—" she didn't miss the way he said her name with such a longing, or the deep look in his eyes when he spoke of her. She inwardly sighed…god; he could be such an idiot at times._

"—_I never realized how much it really must of hurt you, or how lonely you felt. And I'm sorry for the fact that I was the one who made you feel such undeserved pain. I just…I never…ugh! I'm so stupid sometimes!" he cried out in frustration. _

_He really was sorry…he didn't mean all the things he did. It was just so hard for him to express his true feelings, especially to someone like Kagome. He never really cared about what others thought about him, their opinions never really mattered to him, and not even Kikyo's opinion mattered to him at times, well, when she was alive…_

_But for some reason, although he would never openly admit it (he still had a problem admitting it to himself), he was self-conscious around Kagome. It seemed like her opinion was the only one, besides his mother's, that actually counted. He cared about what Kagome thought of him. He just never realized this bit of information before._

"_Inuyasha, do you…do you mean it?" came the quiet, soothing voice that could only be known as Kagome's. _

"_Are you kidding me? Of course I mean it. Kagome, you…you mean the world to me. And I don't know what I would do without you…" Kagome gasped, but fell silent as he continued on._

"_Which is why I'm going to promise to stick by your side, no matter what, just like you have always done for me." He said with a gentle smile. Kagome was absolutely speechless._

"_You mean…?" she trailed off, not daring to ask the question that plagued her mind._

"_Yes Kagome…I promise that yours is the only face I will run a thousand miles to see. Yours is the only face I will kill a thousand demons to touch…" he said as he cupped her face in his two clawed hands._

"…_And yours is the only face I will cherish and hold deep within my heart." He finished while gazing softly into her eyes. Time seemed to freeze at that very moment, leaving the two to gaze at each other unblinkingly for what seemed like eternity._

"_Oh, Inuyasha…" she choked out, feeling the familiar burning hot sensation behind her eyes. _

_He broke eye contact with her and removed his hands from her face, only to replace them around her shoulders while squishing her to his lean, built chest. He embraced her lovingly, nuzzling his noise into her neck, breathing her scent in every second or so. It was not long after before he felt her tiny arms wrap themselves around his torso in return. He smiled as he laid his cheek on top of her head, sighing contently._

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered."…You shouldn't make promises you don't plan on keeping…" _

_He only tightened his hold on her in return._

* * *

She cried and whimpered more at the memory of his promise, the one she knew he couldn't keep. After all, she was still lying on the cold forest floor like a broken doll.

It was his entire fault. It wasn't the fact that he made a promise that she knew he couldn't…no, he wouldn't keep. It was the fact that he **had **broken the promise, right there in front of her. Well, he didn't know that she was there at the time; she was hiding behind a tree. But that wasn't the point! What she was really hurt by was the fact that he had broken the promise in less than a minute after she had left to take her English exam. She wasn't there to actually catch him in the act; she was informed by Miroku, Sango and Shippo that he had gone off to see the dead priestess right after she had left. Inuyasha was such a mutt.

She laughed bitterly, her whole body shaking with the eerie sound. She remembered when they had told her that. She had immediately turned around and said that they were wrong, and that her Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that because he had promised. She had said that they must have been confused, and that it was someone else that they had seen. She remembered the look of pure pity on their faces when she had told them this. She knew that they knew that she knew she was lying. She was so stupid it was pathetic. Or maybe she was just so pathetic that she was stupid. But that didn't matter at the time.

She had convinced herself that he cared for her, and that he wouldn't go back on his promise. The promise that he made to her, proving that he wouldn't leave to go see that corpse. She had believed the words he had said to her. God she was so pathetic…or was it stupid?

She was so sure that he wasn't with Kikyo, that she had even gone off on her own to go find him and prove it herself—now **that **had to be the most stupid things that she could have ever done. She had no idea what kind of heartbreak was waiting for her when she would reach her destination.

She was so naïve it was sickening, even to her. All doubts about Inuyasha breaking his promise to her were in the back or her mind, cast aside and forgotten completely. That was her second mistake, and soon-to-be downfall. She should have listened to the pleas of her friends behind her; she should have heeded their words. But, she was only human...a stupid, pathetic, naïve little human.

* * *

_She stumbled and came to an abrupt but silent stop. Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest. Her eyes felt like they were tapped open. And the only coherent thought that went through her head at that moment was…_

_**It was only to be expected…**_

_There, in front of her was none other than Inuyasha…and Kikyo. They were both in a strong, passionate embrace, kissing each other the way lovers usually did. And then, Inuyasha's mouth trailed lower, and lower, until it landed on its desired destination; Kikyo's neck. And then, he bared his sharp canines and clamped them down on her overly pale skin._

_Kikyo didn't wince, didn't feel a thing, but had moaned all the same. Kagome's noise wrinkled up in disgust and she turned her head away until the awful noise of Kikyo's moans died on her tongue. She turned her head back just in time to hear Inuyasha's not-to-soft whisper to Kikyo._

_She felt her knees buck at that moment, and had to grip onto the tree she was hiding behind to support herself. She watched as the loving couple smiled at each other and embraced once more. Her body shook with rage as she saw Kikyo lay her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and smirk, silently saying 'I win, you lose'._

_She turned away and ran as fast and as far as she could, Inuyasha's whispered words floating through her head every second she ran. Her legs burned and her head hurt like crazy. He lied…she knew he would, but the fact that he did it anyways hurt._

_She collapsed in the middle of a clearing. Why! Why was she so stupid, why was she so pathetic, why didn't she listen to what her friends had told her? After everything he put her through, why did she feel like she still loved him? And why couldn't she stop asking herself pointless questions that would just make her cry even more? Why…_

_She curled up into a ball and hugged her knees close to her chest as she cried harder than she ever did in her entire life. Her legs still burned from the previous running she did, and her head still pounded. Her mind was blank, with the exception of Inuyasha's whispered words to Kikyo, still floating around inside her head._

"_Kikyo…yours is the only face I will cherish and hold deep inside my heart. I love you…my mate…"_

* * *

And that's how she ended up where she was now, curled up in a tight insecure ball crying her eyes out. And when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it started pouring rain. She tightened her arms around her legs and squeezed her eyes shut, letting the rain soak her battered body and wash the tears from her face. And that's exactly how _**he**_ had found her…

* * *

_...(hops away)  
_


	2. Take Me Away

_...My ficcage seems to be going quite well. You readers really seem to enjoy it.  
I'm glad you do..._

_But I should put more effort into my chapters.  
When looking over them after I post the updates...I notice a million and one spelling and grammatical errors.  
I'm too hasty with my chapters. I'll try to slow down..._

**Note:**_ dully noted about my spelling and grammar errors; I'm working on it! Bear with me, readers, if you would be so kind._

_**Standard Disclaimer applies.**_

_enjoy x)  
_

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Some say that the rain washes away one's problems, and refreshes their body, soul and mind. Others say that it is a sign of displeasure from the god's who live up in the heavens, watching our every move. Some even say that it is the heavens way of grieving over someone who has passed away...

I snorted softly to myself. I thought of it for what it really was,_ a nuisance and a bother._

I narrowed my eyes as I journeyed across my lands, keeping an eye out for anything that was out of place. I was hoping that I might find some sort of trespasser; I was feeling very hostile at the moment, and I had a very strong urge of bloodlust which needed to be satisfied. But, to my growing dismay, I had found nothing.

'_Cowards.' _I thought bitterly as I was about to turn around and follow my path back to the place in which I came from. That is until a strong scent of salt water assaulted my sensitive nose, along with the scent of _**human.**_

I growled low and dangerously. _'A human, on __**my**__ lands? This certainly will not do.' _I thought wickedly as I raced towards the sickening scent. As I got closer, I could smell the scent getting stronger, until I finally reached my destination.

The scent had led me to a clearing, and, upon further inspection, I found what seemed to be a human girl curled up into a ball in the middle of the clearing.

She seemed to be shaking vigorously while whimpering and sniffling. I walked closer to the unsuspecting girl and sniffed the area around her. I narrowed my eyes and scowled in disgust. It seemed I had stumbled upon my half-breed half-brother's human wench. If I remembered correctly, she was the bothersome wench that always got in the way of my goal in gaining possession of my half-brother's sword; the tetsueiga.

I growled yet again, but was quickly cut off when I heard her mutter to herself.

"Stupid mutt. I can't believe he would stoop so low to actually—" her rambling was immediately cut off as she started shaking more violently then before, and even more salt water assaulted my sensitive nose. I felt a wave of nausea start to consume me, but quickly dismissed it as she started to ramble on again.

"—and to think that I actually trusted that ungrateful mutt. I followed him around like some lovesick puppy! And now, he's with her, probably happier too. I bet the both of them are already embracing each other lovingly in hell…" she trailed off as another wave of tears leaked out of her already puffy red eyes.

I raised my brow in mild interest. What could have possibly happened to this pathetic human that could have broken her so easily? I already knew it had something to do with that disgusting hanyou by the way she kept referring to the unknown boy as 'mutt'. It was rather amusing really, though I showed no sign of the amusement I felt at the moment.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a horror filled gasp from the human I was towering over.

Ah, so she finally acknowledged my presence.

"Sesshomaru! W-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered out in fear, which only added to the amusement I did not dare show.

"Who are you, a mere human, to ask me what I am doing on my own lands." I stated coldly.

She looked up at me dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'your lands'? I'm not—oh no!" She groaned out. "All that running I did and look where it got me. Stupid mutt, it's his entire fault." As soon as she mentioned the 'mutt' she burst out in tears yet again.

I growled in annoyance. Her pathetic wailing was doing a number on my very sensitive ears. If she didn't stop her continuous whining soon, I would make her, and I didn't make threats; I made promises. I thought for a moment. If you really think about it, I guess you could say that that was a threat all on its own. But that was being far from the point right now.

"Now I'm at the mercy of some evil blood thirsty Taiyoukai, not to mention the fact that he's the older brother of the one who—stupid mutt!" She wailed, crying even harder.

'_She has lost her mind.' _I thought. '_Her sentences don't even make any sense…stupid human.'_

I couldn't take it any longer. In less than a second I had her pinned up against a tree, holding her neck so that she was suspended at least two feet in the air. Her eyes widened and she abruptly stopped her whining. I inwardly smirked.

So, it seemed that in order to make the girl stop whatever it is she is doing, you had to scare her half to death. Hmmm…I certainly could get use to that.

I quickly shook that thought out of my mind and scoffed. I wouldn't have to get use to anything; she would be gone in but a minute.

"Let go of me!" She gasped as she curled her hands around the arm that I was holding her up with.

I regarded her coolly.

"No."

I watched in hidden fascination as more tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, only to drop onto my hand. I looked up at her pleading eyes coldly.

"You are Inuyasha's wench, are you not?" I asked her coldly, in a disinterested voice. Her once pleading eyes turned into pools of disgust and anger as soon as I mention my half-brother's name and 'wench' in the same sentence. Hmm…interesting.

She moved her head to the side and stuck her chin up in the air defiantly. To me, this was a sign of disrespect.

'_How…how dare she! How dare she defy me like that!'_ I could feel my demon blood boiling, as I bit down a growl attempting to control my rage. No one had ever been able to get this much of a reaction out of me, not even my idiotic brother! How was it possible that this girl, no, this _**human girl**_ was able to make my demon blood boil to the point in which I wanted to rip her to shreds? I had had enough—I was soaking wet, and wanted nothing more than to be rid of her.

"You _dare_ defy this Sesshomaru, wench?" I growled out menacingly. I took pleasure as well as satisfaction in seeing her eyes widen and her scent spike with fear. But, I noticed with great dismay, as soon as it had come it had gone. And I found myself staring into fiery midnight blue eyes.

"My name is Kagome," she bit out harshly. "**KA—GO—ME**!" She all but spat the last part out.

I glared at her and unconsciously tightened my hold around her neck. Her eyes went wide and she gasped from lack of air before her body went limp in my arms.

I blinked and slowly released my hold on her neck, watching as she slid down the bark of the tree and slumped onto the floor. I stared at her for what seemed like eternity while trying to figure out _why_ I was just standing there and staring at her, and _why_ I hadn't killed her yet, and _why_ the mere thought of killing her didn't sit well with me.

I continued to stare at her while a million and one '_why'_ questions were going through my head before I had finally decided that this was a waste of my time.

I turned around abruptly and started to walk away when the wench's voice froze me in place. No, it wasn't her voice that stilled my movements; it was what her voice had said.

"Inu…yasha…you broke…my heart, when…you…broke your…promise…" she whispered. I turned around and looked at her in curiosity, but found that she was still unconscious. I stared at her a bit longer.

'_The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to my domain is ask Jaken to send the best healer to my chamber and check to see if I have any mental illnesses.'_ I thought as I walked over to the still unconscious girl and picked her up. I was sailing through the air, my youki swirling around my boots not a second later with said girl clutched tightly in my arms.

* * *

I sighed softly to myself—something I rarely ever did—and looked down at the girl sleeping blissfully in my arms. I sighed yet again. What was I getting myself into? I knew the girl was troublesome based on all those times she would interfere in the battles between my half-brother and I, so why did I think it was okay to bring her to the castle with me.

_Pity…_

I had been telling myself that I taking her in was nothing but pure pity. But I could hear a voice in the back of my head telling me over and over again that I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, pitied no one.

I frowned in concentration. If I didn't pity her, then why was she held tightly in my arms at this very moment? If it wasn't pity, then why was I taking her into my home? If it wasn't pity, then what _was_ it? I narrowed my eyes. I knew I couldn't possibly be going soft, so what was it then?

"Hnn…cold…" The girl in my arms moaned and shivered viscously. I stared down at her in wonder and furrowed my brow. I watched as she turned her head and clutched onto my white haori.

_'She's lucky I didn't wear any armor today.'_ I mused. I dismissed that thought when I felt her bury her head into my chest.

"…Cold…so cold…" she gave another violent shiver. I looked at her for a while longer before I hesitantly un-wrapped my tail from around my shoulder and wrapped it securely around the girl. As soon as I had done this, she gripped onto my tail as if her life had depended on it and buried her face into it. I tried tugging my tail out of her death grip, but that only succeeded in causing a sharp pain up my spine.

I glared down at the sleeping girl menacingly, but stopped after a while, knowing that it had no affect on her since she was sleeping. I looked up in front of me and was able to make out a very faint but sizeable structure. I sighed to myself for the third time that day. It would be another half hour before we reached my domain.

"Mmmm…warm…fluffy…" I heard her mutter while squeezing my tail tighter. I bit back a growl.

'_Forget the healer. The first thing I'm going to do once I reach my domain is kill this girl.'_

She painfully tightened her hold on my tail even more. If she kept this up, she would cut off the circulation of my tail completely.

"Fluffy wuffy…"

I gave an audible scoff. The stupid girl had no idea as to what she was talking about. I looked down at her in mild amusement as she snuggled closer to my tail, a big grin spreading on her face. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the small quirk in the corners of my lips.

After a long and discomforting half hour, I had finally arrived at my domain, the girl still asleep in my arms. It amazed me that she had slept through such conditions. She was either really lazy, or just really stressed. From the looks of the break down she had when I first found her, I chose the latter. I felt her shift in my arms when we landed, and braced myself. I didn't really expect her to be all too thrilled over the fact that I had kidnapped her.

She started to stir, but—to my growing annoyance—snuggled closer to my tail, sighing contently. She showed no signs of waking up any time soon. A slow, wicked smirk found its way onto my face. No matter how childish it sounded, it was payback time.

'_Now, if only I could think of a way to get her to let go of that death grip she has around my tail…'_ I thought to myself. A sudden idea came to my mind, making my wicked smirk even wickeder. _'This should prove rather promising.'_ I thought to myself as I flexed a clawed hand, while still supporting her body with the other. I flicked out my index finger and gently poked her in the side with it. She stirred a bit more, but still didn't wake.

I poked her a second time and she stirred yet again, but still didn't awake. I narrowed my eyes. This might take longer than I first thought.

I poked her again, this time a bit harder than before. She moaned and wiggled in response. Well, it was technically considered progress.

I started to poke her continuously, but all she did was moan back.

Poke…moan

Poke poke…an even louder moan

Poke poke…poke…silence. I raised my eyebrow, which was followed by more silence.

I finally got annoyed and poked the girl as hard as I could without hurting her.

That seemed to get the desired reaction from her.

"Hey, what's the big idea…" she started sleepily. She let go of my tail and started to rub her eyes with the back of her hands. As soon as she let go of my tail, I let go of her, dropping her abruptly to the ground. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Ouch…" she groaned, rubbing her lower back. She glared up at me angrily and opened her mouth to scream and shout when she finally realized whom she was looking up at. She closed her mouth shut with a quick intake of breath.

_'Smart girl.'_ I muttered inwardly, watching her reaction to my presence.

"W-w-where am I?" She asked meekly. Ah, so we were back to stuttering.

I regarded her coolly before giving her a simple answer, "My domain."

I watched in amusement as her eyes widened for the millionth time that day as she finally noticed the looming structure behind me. She clumsily stood up on her wobbly legs and stared, her mouth hanging open in the process.

"Come." I commanded as I turned my back on her and proceeded to walk towards my domain. I frowned when I didn't hear her footsteps following behind me. I turned back towards her, a growl forming in my throat, but it quickly diminished when I saw the look on her face.

She looked utterly _comical!_ If I wasn't the reserved taiyoukai that I was, I would have laughed, but I didn't. I would never do such a thing, for I was Sesshomaru, respected Taiyoukai of the Western lands, and that wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"This-this-this is _**your castle!**_" She asked in amazement. I felt a surge of pride swell inside of me. Yes, I took great pride in my domain, as well as my kingdom, not to mention that it was better than any of the other demon Lords.

"Wow…" she breathed out."It's just so…wow! I can't believe that you really own all this. I mean I knew you were powerful, being a taiyoukai and all, but I just never imagined that you were so loaded!" She exclaimed.

I raised my brow. _'Loaded?'_

She must have seen my confusion because she started to stutter, growing redder and redder each passing second.

"I-I-I-I mean y-your pretty rich! In my time, we use 'loaded' as an expression, meaning someone who's got a lot of money and comes from a rich family and stuff." She explained. I furrowed my brow.

"Your time?" _'Now what could she have possibly meant by that?'_ I thought.

I watched in growing suspicion as her hands flew up and covered her mouth. Her eyes started moving back and forth, as if looking for some kind of escape.

"Answer me, wench." I growled.

"I—uh—just meant that from the—uh—village that I come from we sort of—um—talk differently and I—uh—had no idea what I was saying about that 'in my time' stuff, I was just—uh—so amazed by your castle that I—um—uh—couldn't think straight!" She stuttered out in one breath.

I arched my brow, regarding her intently. I then turned my back on her and started walking away after throwing another command of 'come' over my shoulder. I was satisfied with the sound of her feet scrambling after me, trying to catch up to my large strides.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Her voice echoed off the walls of the long corridor they were walking down. I ignored the girl as I kept the same pace I was at, walking in front of her as she trailed behind me in awe at every single thing she saw. I had other things that needed to be thought about.

'_Like what exactly I am to do with the wench.'_ I thought. Luckily, she hadn't asked why and what she was doing here. I only hoped that it would stay that way.

"Hey Sesshomaru, by the way, what **exactly** am I doing here?" She asked timidly.

Hn.

I decided on continuing to ignore her for the moment being while I tried to find an answer to her question. I could sense the anger radiating off of her when I continued to act as if she didn't exist. What would I do with her? I thought for a second. I've never had a chambermaid before…

I stopped in my tracks so suddenly that I felt the girl who was once trailing behind me looking at everything in awe crash into my back. The impact had no effect on me whatsoever.I heard her stumble back and fall to the floor in surprise, whining and protesting as soon as she hit the ground. I ignored her and took a deep, silent breath.

Chambermaid?

What possessed me to think of such foolish, not to mention _repulsive,_ thoughts? I knew the wench was a miko, but was she truly able to put such disgusting thoughts in one's mind? Whatever sort of black magic she was using, it must have been very powerful. She may have been able to ensnarl my pathetic half-brother in her little trap, but she would not be able to have that affect on me. I am, after all, the most respected taiyoukai in all of Japan mind you.

I narrowed my eyes.

There was still one problem.

What was I to do with this shifty, conniving miko? There had to be something I could make her do, a task of some sorts, but what?

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You have returned!" I felt a light weight collide into me and hug my left leg tightly. I looked down at the bundle that was clutching my leg tightly.

"Rin." I greeted as I patted the top of her head affectionately. Though many people didn't know it, I was quite fond of the human girl. Although I would never _ever_ admit it—not even to her—I cared for her as if she were my own. I may have never told her this before, but I knew that she knew it, and that was acceptable to me.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru," she said grinning. I felt my eyes soften at the mere act. "Rin picked lots and lots of flowers for you when you were gone! Jaken-sama helped too because Rin made him! At first he was being mean to Rin, and said that you weren't going to come back to Rin because you hated Rin, but then I said that if Jaken-sama didn't be nice to Rin and help Rin pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru-sama, than Lord Sesshomaru-sama would punish Jaken-sama for being mean to Rin, and then Jaken-sama got scared and started helping Rin pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!" She said in one breath. After she was finished she gasped for air and grinned up at me happily.

I narrowed my eyes. _'Ungrateful toad.'_ I thought. The only reason I kept that brainless frog around was because he was loyal and I needed someone to watch over Rin while I was gone.

I inwardly smirked as an idea formed in my mind. I looked down at Rin as she was happily rambling on about how her day went and all the flowers she saw. Then I tiled my head to the side, just enough so that I could see the miko girl behind me—who was still on the floor—listening to Rin's every word in uncontained curiosity.

'_Perfect.'_

"Rin. Stop." I said as I looked back down at said girl. She immediately stopped what she was saying and looked up at me with that same toothy grin adorning her childish face.

"This shall be your new caretaker." I said coolly as I motioned over to the miko girl behind me. Rin's face brightened up considerably.

"Kagome-nee-san!" I heard her exclaim as she ran around me and tackled the stunned girl.

"Rin-chan!" She replied in shocked delight.

I arched a brow. Ah, so it seems that they were familiar with each other; even better.

"Rin is so happy that Kagome-nee-san is going to be Rin's new caretaker. Jaken-sama is really mean and he hardly plays with Rin! But now Rin gets to play with Kagome-nee-san all day long! We can pick flowers, and play games, and bug Jaken-sama, and Kagome-nee-san can read Rin bedtime stories—Jaken-sama never did that for Rin—and we could—"

"Rin. Go outside and play with Jaken. I need to speak with the miko." I said, cutting her off in mid sentence. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the miko girl glaring at me, most likely because I called her 'miko' instead of her actual name. Not that I cared much, the glare had no affect on me.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said as she turned around and stated running down the corridor, throwing a "Bye Kagome-nee-san!" over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Come." I commanded to the miko girl before walking briskly down the corridor and behind the opposite corner Rin had disappeared behind. I heard her scurrying behind me.

I stopped in front of the door containing my study and slid it open with grace. I then walked in and took a seat on a cushion that lay in front of my low desk. When I looked up, I saw the miko girl standing in the doorway shifting from foot to foot nervously.

I arched a brow. So, the miko had some manners. I inwardly smirked. _'This will prove rather interesting.'_

"Enter." I commanded. I watched as she hesitated before she scurried inside and stood a few feet from the low desk I was currently sitting behind. Ah, so it seemed that she was trained well in her manners from the village she came from.

"Sit." I commanded yet again, indicating to the cushion in front of her with a flick of my wrist. I watched in hidden amusement as she hesitated once again before finally kneeling down on the cushion in front of the low desk. For a while I did nothing but stare at her intently. I knew I made her nervous by the way she squirmed uncomfortably under my scrutinizing gaze. I also could smell a speck of fear creep into her scent.

"I have chosen you to be Rin's new caretaker." I stated calmly, breaking the silence. Her head immediately snapped up and she looked at me in shock.

"M-me?" She squeaked out while clutching her hands tightly together. Ah yes, that faithful stuttering of hers has returned. I had that affect on most people, demons and humans alike.

"You shall...play...with Rin and watch over her at all time. You shall never leave her side unless I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"But-but-but! Why me? Don't you have like, maids or servants that do that kind of stuff for you?" She asked.

I glared at her. "You _**will**_ watch over her and that is final." I said coldly. No one was to ever defy my word, and I made sure of that.

I watched in satisfaction as her eyes stretched widely with fear and she nodded her head numbly. Since Rin seemed to have a liking for this girl, I decided to make her Rin's caretaker, her playmate if you will. That way I wouldn't have to worry about Rin complaining about Jaken, and I wouldn't have to worry about the miko girl being in my domain without a reason. I had still yet to figure out why I took her in.

"Umm…" I heard the girl across me timidly mumble. I arched a brow as if to say '_what is it that you want now?'_ and saw her shift nervously.

"How about I watch over Rin on one condition?" She suggested meekly. I arched my brow further. She wished to negotiate? I decided to humor her.

"And that would be what?" I asked coolly. I prided myself in being able to stay calm and collected in any sort of situation. Showing fear or any other kind of emotion only gave someone else the advantage. I simply showed no emotion at all.

"W-well, how about this, I watch over Rin, and in return…you offer me your protection?" She asked questionably. I raised my brow even higher than before.

Was this girl suggesting that…? Was she insane? Did she just ask I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, for _protection?_ What would make her think that I would actually agree to such ridiculous terms? She had to be insane.

"I-if you think about it, I'm not asking for much," she said quickly. "I just thought that since I'm going to be taking care of Rin, and since your castle _**is**_ full of blood thirsty demons and all that you know…" she trailed off nervously.

I stared at her for a moment before sighing inwardly. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Very well, I accept your proposal." I said as I stood up and saw her eyes widen in surprise. Clearly she didn't think I was going to agree to her terms. My father had taught me that you always have the upper hand when you're the unpredictable opponent on the battlefield.

"Y-you do?" She asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yes, and I will make sure to inform all those who reside in my domain that you are not to be harmed at any cost," I said. I saw her sigh in relief, and thought that it was the perfect time to play with her mind. "Until I say otherwise." I added. I smirked when I saw her stiffen and stare at me with fearful midnight eyes. "You may leave now. I am sure Rin awaits your arrival in the gardens. There should be a servant outside my study as we speak; he will accompany you to the gardens." I said as I sat back down in the cushion below me, focusing on the stack of papers on the low table.

I started looking through the papers and signing documents as she got up and started to leave. I noticed her hesitate and stop just as she got to the door. I looked up at her and saw the doubt shining in her eyes. If I were not the cold emotionless taiyoukai that I was, I would have rolled my eyes.

"Do not worry girl, I assure you that no harm will come to you while you are here." I said in annoyance.

"No harm at all? Do I have your word on that?" She asked suspiciously.

"No physical harm will come to you. You have my word as Lord of the Western lands." I stated.

"That wasn't the kind of harm I need protecting from…" I heard her mumble to herself. I growled low in my throat. She was being such a nuisance.

"No harm at _**all**_ will come to you while you stay. You have my word." I growled out in annoyance.

She regarded me carefully. "…Promise?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes girl, this Sesshomaru promises." _'As long as it shuts you up and makes you leave.'_ I added in my mind. She hadn't even spent a day in my presence and already she was getting on my nerves. For some reason, she reminded me very much of Rin…except Rin was more tolerable.

She nodded her head in acceptance and turned with her hand on the sliding screen door. I sighed inaudibly and was about to get back to signing more documents when her voice stopped me yet again.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru," she started in a sickeningly sweet voice. It was _too_ sweet.

I paused in the middle of signing a document and looked up at her, arching a brow in response. She slid the door open and her eyes immediately turned cold.

"There's no use in making promises to me that you can't keep." She spat coldly as she walked out the screen door and slammed it closed.

I sat there staring at the door, and if you were close enough, you would be able to see the fact that my eyes were slightly widened. My mind was blank in shock as I just kept staring at the spot where the girl one stood.

After I had gotten over my initial shock I put my elbows on the table and clasped my hands together in a tight fist while I laid my chin on them. I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Just what has my brother done to you…Kagome."

My whisper was left unheard to everyone but me.

* * *

_In my opinion...I didn't do a very good job of keeping Sesshomaru in character. I probably shouldn't ever do a 'Sesshomaru's point of view' ever again. That was...horrible._

_But enough whining on my part. Hopefully I shall get better with practice. All chapters proceeding this one shall be in the third person omniscient, just to clear things up.  
_


	3. At Your Service

_I sincerely appologize for my absence. There has been a numerous amount of things I've had to work around just to get this chapter up..._

_**Firstly**__, there had been my cold. I rarely get sick, so when I do, it sticks with me for a while._

_**Secondly**__, my teachers have been piling a tremendous amount of work on me lately. Especially in my French class, which coincidently, happens to be the very class I have trouble in._

_And __**thirdly**__ the worst of them all...writers block. A terrible thing, that writers block..._

**Note: **_minor changes were made to this chapter; nothing too fancy. And also, I apologize for those who do not like "Mary Sues," but...oh well. LOL at my whiny excuses above about why I didn't update for so long._

**_Standard Disclaimer applies._**

_enjoy x)_**  
**

* * *

**Broken Promise**

'_I can't believe him!'_

Kagome scoffed as she slammed the sliding screen door shut. She whipped her head around, unknowingly splashing water across the walls in the process from her wet hair. She turned on her heels and stalked down the long, empty corridor in anger, not really having a clue as to where her feet were leading her. She shook her head, trying desperately to focus on where she was going, instead of the hazy thoughts running at high speed through her mind. All which surfaced around a certain Taiyoukai.

'_That big, fat, stupid, egotistical, self-centered, annoying, bossy, good for nothing jerk! Just who does he think he is? He can't just walk into my life and try to mess it up even more! And he actually expects me to be his little babysitter after what I've been through! I'm not even getting __**paid**__ to do this! Where does he come off? Urgh! The nerve of him! Well, he can just bend down and kiss my—'_

"My, my, my…such a bad mouth for such a beautiful lady."

Kagome immediately whipped around at the sound of the unknown voice and stared with wide fearful eyes into amusement-filled violet ones. She stared at the man, no, _**demon,**_ who stood before her with almost as much grace as Sesshomaru himself.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He asked with a chuckle.

Kagome just stood stalk still in fear, her eyes growing wider and wider by the minute. '_Oh, my god! I'm going to die! He's going to eat me, and then I'm going to die! He's going to chase me for fun, then when he catches me, he's going to eat me, and __**then**__ I'm going to die!'_ She thought in horror. She watched as the demon tilted his head a bit to the side with laughter, while still staring at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I don't eat humans." He simply said with laughter.

Kagome, at this point, started to tremble and shake, getting totally freaked out by the demon before her. That is, until she realized what he had said, and took it the wrong way. '_OH, MY GOD! He's going to chase me for fun, and then when he catches me, he's going to rape me, and then when he's satisfied, he's going kill me…__**and then I'm going to die!**__' _By this point, the demon was staring at her with shock clearly seen in his light violet colored eyes.

"My Lady! I wouldn't dare do such a thing to you!" He said as he raised his hands in defense and took a step back.

Kagome regarded him carefully with fearful eyes. He was a little taller than her, standing at about 5"8, and had short, dark lavender hair that fell slightly into his eyes. And like all demon's, he had razor sharp claws and fangs. But, in addition to these features, he had two dark purple ears protruding out from both sides of his head (which sadly, reminded her of Inuyasha's ears…'_the stupid mutt.' _She thought in disgust.) And a long, bushy, dark purple tail colored white at the end that reached the floor, dragging just a bit.

'_Is he a…fox youkai?' _Kagome wondered.

"Indeed I am, my Lady." He said in a gentle voice, so that he wouldn't scare her more then she already was.

"How—how did you do that?" Kagome asked with a startled gasp. She took a fearful step back, followed by another one. The demon remained there with a sigh. Obviously his plan on not scaring the poor girl further had backfired.

"It's best if I first introduce myself before I explain anything to you," He said to the retreating girl. "My name is Sakakiiee, the mind reading fox demon!" He enthusiastically announced with a grin as he bowed as low as he could. He straightened up just in time to see the look of curiosity flash across her face, replacing the fear which once stood out in its place. Relief immediately washed over him and he quietly watched her study him with what looked to be interest shining in her sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

"Soooo…you're not going to chase me around for fun?" She questioned meekly.

"No." Sakakiiee replied.

"And you're not going to eat me?" She asked, her voice gaining more confidence.

"No." Sakakiiee replied again.

"And you're not going to…umm…you know…?" She asked while her face lit up in a light pink.

"No." He said as he shook his head back and forth rapidly.

"And you're not going to kill me?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"No." He said as the corners of his lips quirked upwards.

"And I'm not going to die." Kagome concluded with a small giggle.

"Exactly!" Sakakiiee exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome let out a small giggle, which only made Sakakiiee's grin widen. '_Wow Kagome, he must think you're a total nut with all the stupid assumptions you made about him. I really should stop judging people…'_

"Yes, you should, starting with Lord Sesshomaru-sama." He stated.

Kagome looked up at Sakakiie with a started expression. She opened her mouth, but stopped abruptly when he tapped his head with a knowing smile. _'Oh yeah, the mind reading thing. He must have been there when I said all those things about Sesshomaru…which were all true!'_ She added as she stuck her noise in the air while looking at Sakakiiee, knowing very well that he heard every thought. She saw him sigh while shaking his head and so she knew he had heard. _'But it's true! Where does that guy come off, acting like he owns the place…humph!'_ She thought as she glared at Sakakiiee. Sakakiiee gave her a bored look.

"But he does own the place…he's Lord and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands." He said dryly.

Kagome's glare faltered as she thought over what he had just said in response to her thoughts. He was right…and she was stupid for thinking that thought. _'Whatever.'_ Kagome mumbled in her mind, the light pink tint returning to her cheeks. Nothing was said in response, and so they stood in an awkward sort of silence.

"Soooo…" Sakakiiee trailed off, breaking the silence.

'_What?'_ Kagome responded mentally.

"May I have a specific name to call you by, my Lady or do you just want me to address you in a formal matter?" He asked, meaning if she just wanted him to call her 'my Lady'.

Kagome just stared at him for a while before responding. '_My names Kagome, you can call me that.'_

Sakakiiee looked at her with a mixed stare of exasperation and dryness. '_…What?'_ Was all Kagome thought. Sakakiiee sighed heavily.

"You now…just because I'm a mind-reader, does not mean that I don't like to do things that other people do." He stated. When he saw the questioning look she gave him he sighed again while adding, "I actually _**enjoy**_ having conversations with people. I prefer it over talking with someone's mind." He said, although he didn't sound the least bit annoyed about it. Even so, it made Kagome realize how rude she was being at the moment.

'_I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was doing that!' _She mentally apologized to Sakakiiee When she saw him raise his brow at her in amusement, her eyes widened and me mentally cursed her rudeness yet again, although there was no point mentally cursing her stupidity because Sakakiie heard every word and started to chuckle. Once again, Kagome had to fight down another blush of embarrassment. Once she had managed to do that, she let out a sheepish "Sorry" and averted her gaze to the floor. This only caused Sakakiiee to chuckle even more before he cleared his throat and addressed her.

"Ahem…Lady Kagome, might I suggest that I show you to your room so that you may change out of your wet clothes before you catch a cold?" He asked politely.

Kagome looked down at herself and thanked the heavens that she wasn't wearing her school uniform, seeing how she _**was**_ soaking wet and her school uniform _**did**_ have a white blouse. That would have not been pretty. Kagome looked back up to Sakakiiee for no longer than a second before she looked back down at herself with a frown. She forgot it had been raining outside when Sesshomaru had stumbled upon her. She looked up and peeked around Sakakiiee's lean figure, deepening her frown when she noticed the trail of water coming from around the corner of the corridor (she must have turned the corner without realizing it during her angry tirade) which most likely led all the way to Sesshomaru's office, and she also noticed the splashes of water on the wall. She continued following the trail of water on the floor of the corridor, until she found herself looking directly at her feet… which were surrounded by a **massive** puddle of water. She stared at the puddle for a while longer before looking back up at Sakakiiee with huge, guilty eyes.

"I didn't do it." Was all she said as she continued to look at Sakakiiee with guilty eyes, obviously showing that she was lying, and that she _**had**_ indeed created the mess. Sakakiiee did nothing but shake his head from side to side with a light chuckle.

"I'm sure you didn't Lady Kagome, it must have been someone else." He said, nodding his head.

"Umm…yeah…someone else…" she agreed with a nervous giggle."So, how about you show me to my room now, I really need to get out of these clothes." '_And I really want a warm bath. Where's a hot spring when you need one?'_ She thought with a whimper.

"Yes, if you would just follow me, I'll gladly show you to your room…and I'll prepare the hot springs for you right away!" He added. Kagome looked up at him in confusion until realization dawned on her.

'_Oh, yeah, the mind thing…'_

"I don't want you to go through all the trouble…I'm sure I'll be fine without the bath." She quickly added while waving her hands back and forth.

Sakakiiee smiled fondly, it seemed that he had already become attached to her. "No trouble, it is my honor to serve someone such as you, my Lady Kagome." He replied, the fond smile growing a bit wider. Kagome smiled back at him, just as fondly, with a grateful "Thank you".

'_I think I'm really going to like having him around while I'm staying here.'_ She thought as she followed him down the corridor.

"Why Lady Kagome, I was thinking exactly the same thing about you!" Came his enthusiastic reply.

* * *

After around five minutes of walking and turning around corner and corner, Kagome was really quite confused. '_I'm so going to get lost in this place!'_ She thought miserably. Sakakiiee stopped in front of a sliding door, similar to that of Sesshomaru's study, and turned around to her while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, Lady Kagome, you'll always have me by your side so you won't get lost. You can always rely on me!" He said encouragingly. Kagome grinned up at him and nodded her head. After another reassuring smile, Sakakiiee slid open the rice paper screen door and moved to the side to let Kagome view her new room.

Kagome turned her gaze to the room in front of her and almost fainted.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. "Absolutely beautiful!"

And indeed it was. Beautiful silk white drapes hung freely over top of a large window, parallel to the sliding door, which were over lapped a bit with musky red ones. Kagome gasped for the second time as she noticed the luxurious futon next to the window, covered in red silks and decorative pillows. The walls were covered in parchment paper (probably the feudal era's version of wallpaper) and intricate designs of sakura blossoms and lotus flowers were inked onto them.

"So, is the room to your liking, Lady Kagome?" Sakakiiee asked innocently from behind her shocked figure.

"Wh—what? Of course it's too my liking! How could I **not** like this room! It's perfect!" She squealed while hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. '_I feel like such a princess!'_

Sakakkiee smiled from behind her. "Well then, how about we make you look the part as well, my Lady? Starting with a hot bath in the hot springs!" He suggested. Kagome squealed louder in return. Sakakiie bowed as Kagome turned towards him with a smile on her face. "After you. Lady Kagome." He said while extending his arm to the door. Kagome giggled softly with a slight blush.

* * *

Kagome threw her head back and moaned in pure delight.

"Feels sooooooo good!" She moaned blissfully. She had followed Sakakiiee down more confusing corridors, that she wouldn't dare go down without him with her…she'd probably only end up getting lost. When they had reached their destination, Sakakiie once again opened the sliding screen door, and moved to the side to give her access to the hot springs. She had been so surprised when she stepped inside. Sesshomaru's castle came complete with indoor hot springs that were half the size of a football field. They were huge!

She wasn't only surprised with the size of the hot spring, but also the beauty of it. Small stepping-stones surrounded the spring itself, and it had big boulders placed randomly inside of it for resting on. The room was decorated with swirls painted on the wall, going in every direction, and there was a sliding screen door connecting to the other spring beside the one she was currently using.

Kagome breathed in deeply, and inhaled the relaxing scent of roses surrounding her, coming from the white and red rose petals sprinkled onto every part of the room, the spring included. A soft moan broke the calming silence of the room as Kagome sighed in bliss.

"I'm in heaven!" She murmured with glee.

Kagome sat leaning against a boulder in the spring for a few more minutes before she quickly washed her hair and body and reluctantly got out of the spring, wrapping herself in a warm white towel. Kagome suddenly froze as she looked around the empty room.

"Where'd all of my clothes go!" she asked in a panic, as she looked around the room franticly. She stopped when she spotted some material sitting on a bench, which she had noticed was there when she first walked in, wrapped in white silk. She quietly made her way across the room to the bench and picked up the silk parcel.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she un-wrapped the package, only to gasp for the fourth time that day. She stared down at the material in a cross between shock and awe.

She carefully took the silk red kimono into her hands and inspected the exquisite material. Kagome looked around her quickly, making sure that no one was watching her, even though she was alone, and dropped the towel hanging onto her body. She then slipped her hands carefully into the sleeves of the kimono and proceeded to put it on. She grabbed the brown obi from inside the package and tied it around her waist. Taking the towel back into her hands, she finished drying her hair off. She was almost done when she suddenly turned around at the sound of the sliding door opening.

"Ah! I see you managed to get dressed easily. And might I say that you look very beautiful in that kimono, Lady Kagome…just like a princess." Came Sakakiiee's calm voice from the door.

"You think so?" Kagome squeaked out while blushing furiously.

"I know so!" Sakakiiee smiled. "Now hurry up and come along, Rin is waiting for you in the gardens."

"Rin?" was Kagome's reply as she cocked her head to the side in utter confusion. She had no idea about what he was talking about. Why was Rin waiting for her anyways? Kagome's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers in realization. '_That's right! I'm supposed to take care of Rin, that's the whole point of me being here…how could I forget?'_

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama appointed you as Rin's new care taker. She's been very eager to get to know you, and I know you wouldn't want to keep her waiting." He said. Kagome nodded her head in return.

"Just lead the way!" Kagome exclaimed, just as eager to get to know Rin.

Little did she know that she was about to be lead into a new world, one full of mischief, mayhem, and something _**much**_ more troubling.

* * *

_I'm actually...not quite fond of this chapter. I found it incredibly dull, and somewhat lacking.  
I'm considering redoing this chapter, if it continues to bother me so in the future. But for now, I'll leave it as it is, and let you be the judge of it's fate._

_To redo, or not to redo...that is the question._

**Note: **_yeah, after redoing it, I still don't like it, ahaha. Anyways, Sakakiiee's name is pronounced as SAW-KAW-KEY, just to clear things up. I snagged it from Witch Hunter Robin, actually...and I'm sure I didn't spell it right. (hops away)__  
_


	4. Play Mates

_I have regrettfully come to the conclusion that I will never be able to update this story every week, or every two weeks.  
I just have too many things going on. It's always one thing, or another, and I end up postponing writing the next chapter for months. My appologies..._

_So, for all those of you who review and tell me to "update soon"...your efforts are in vain. And that thought alone saddens me greatly. I do so hate to keep those of you who adore my story waiting._

_On that note...disclaimer anyone?_

_**Disclaimer:  
** I have told you once, I have told you twice,_

_It is my duty, to tell you thrice._

_All I ask is for you to read my story, If I may,_

_But don't forget, I don't own Inuyasha the manga/anime._

_...pity _

_But, I do have the pleasure of owning Sakakiiee, which brightens up my mood considerably._

**

* * *

**

**Broken Promise**

**B**y:** M**r.**C**uriosity**B**unny

**Chapter 3: Playmates**

'_Oh…my_…_god.'_

This was the only coherent thought running through Kagome's head as she regarded the stoic, soaking wet Taiyoukai before her. Kagome could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second of the tense silence. She had only been in the castle for not even a day's time, and she was pretty sure that she was going to wake up dead in the morning…if she even survived 'til then. And to think, it all started off with such a simple, innocent game…

* * *

**Flashback **

After Kagome had finished cleansing herself in the hot springs, she followed Sakakiiee as he led the way to the gardens outside, which is where Rin was patiently awaiting her arrival.

Yet again, Sakakiiee had led her through confusing corridors that included many different twists and turns, all of which that she had no intention on remembering. So, by the time that they had reached their destination, Kagome had a **_massive_** headache. But, all thoughts on her pounding head quickly vanished when Kagome surveyed her surroundings.

Sakakiiee had led them outside to one of Sesshomaru's many beautiful gardens. This particular garden contained small square concrete stones that served as a pathway to walk around on, a small pound off towards the side, lily pads scattered on top of its shining clear blue water, and healthy green grass that seemed to be growing everywhere. Actually, to Kagome, it didn't look too much like a garden, because once you walked down the pathway and turned left at the looming sakura tree, you were met with a huge field of green grass and flowers. They seemed to be growing everywhere as well, and they were all pansy's in stunning shades and colours of different sorts. To Kagome, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Kagome-nee-san!"

Kagome was quickly brought out of her state of awe when a very enthusiastic Rin came flying and collided with her, knocking the wind right out of her. She made a small "oof!" sound as she hit the soft grass beneath her, while Rin clutched her abdomen affectionately. She heard a soft chuckle from behind and turning her head around slightly, she saw a very amused Sakakiiee grinning down at her. She merely shot him a half-hearted glare, but couldn't contain the smile that slowly spread across her lips. Her attention snapped back to Rin when she felt a slight tugging motion on the obi of her kimono.

"What do you want to do with Rin, Kagome-nee-san? Rin thinks it's a beautiful day to run around in the grass! Does Kagome-nee-san think so too?" Rin asked her, with what could only be seen as pure admiration and affection shining in her chocolate-brown eyes. Kagome couldn't help but soften her eyes towards the energetic child. Remembering what she asked, Kagome let her eyes trail up towards the bright, cloudless blue sky.

She idly wondered when the rain had decided to stop it's depressing shower to make room for the sun and its solo appearance while she replied to Rin's question, saying, "Yes, I think it's a beautiful day to run around in the grass…a beautiful day indeed." She heard Rin softly giggle and start to talk about all the possible thing's that they could do together while she, in turn, gazed up at the spotless sky, oblivious to Sakakiiee's curious gaze on her form.

'_Oh Kagome…what are you doing here?" _She thought to herself. _'Whatever you do, you're never going to be able to just run away and hide from all your problem's…nothing is ever going to be that simple'. _She could feel her eye's start to water and tear up, and she immediately felt disgusted with herself.

'_Look at you sitting here and crying your eyes out like a baby! What is wrong with you? All you ever seem to do now is cry, cry, and cry! Don't forget, crying is what got you into this mess in the first place. If you hadn't have sat there in the pouring rain, then Sesshomaru wouldn't have found you and made you Rin's personal babysitter, not that I don't like spending time with her…'_

Kagome sighed dejectedly. What was the point of crying anymore when you didn't have a shoulder **_to_** cry on?

'_That's right…I'm at Sesshomaru's castle now, all the way in the Western lands…there's no Sango to bathe with, no comforting Miroku to talk to, when he's not groping me, and there's no innocent little Shippo to spoil rotten. There's no shoulder to cry on…there's no one…'_

This heart-breaking conclusion made Kagome finally go over the edge and lose all self-control. The tears that she was holding back leaked from her eyes and spilled down her cheeks furiously. Through her tears, she noticed the absence of warmth on her body and subconsciously realized that Rin must have left to go pick flowers or something of the sort. _'I wouldn't want her to see me cry anyways.'_ She thought as her shoulders shook from her tears. Kagome knew full well what she was doing to herself, but she couldn't help the depressing thoughts that over-took and corrupted her mind. She couldn't seem to stop; it was almost like she didn't have control over anything that happened to her anymore.

She was faintly aware of the presence that made itself situated by her side, but she chose not to lift her head up and acknowledge it. She did, however, tense when she felt the person's arm go around her shoulder and squeeze it, almost reassuringly. She then lifted up her head and looked into the eyes of non-other that Sakakiiee when she heard his soft-spoken, but heart-filled words.

"I would be honoured if you used my shoulder to cry on…my Lady."

It seemed like they sat there for eternity, staring into each other's eyes before Kagome finally collapsed into Sakakiiee's unsuspecting arms. She was so busy crying with all her might, that she did not even notice Sakakiiee tense, then hesitate, before wrapping his arms around her petite figure in a warm, friendly embrace. She didn't seem to notice anything, like the fact that Rin was standing next to her practically in tears of worry, or the fact that Jaken was looking down at her in total disgust (where the little toad had come from was beyond her). In that small amount of time, nothing seemed to matter, for all Kagome knew was that she had a shoulder to cry on, she could finally lean on someone else for a change, someone she knew that she could trust with all her heart.

This new realization made Kagome tears slowly start to fade away as she pulled back from Sakakiiee with a content little smile on her face, a smile that held all her gratitude towards his act of kindness, showing him how much she truly needed the simple gesture.

Sakakiiee gave a slight nod of his head. "It was my pleasure, my Lady." He happily replied. Kagome's smile only grew bigger.

"Is Kagome-nee-san alright? Did Rin do something to make her cry?" Asked a quivering voice from her side.

Kagome immediately separated herself from Sakaiiee and turned towards the crestfallen child. Kagome looked down at Rin's innocent face and felt her chest tighten with guilt.

"No no no Rin! You didn't do anything to make me cry, see, I'm alright now!" She quickly said while giving Rin a reassuring hug. Rin looked up at her and gave her a big grin, which exposed the big gap in her teeth. As quick as the grin had come, it had gone, and instead a frown took its place.

"Then if Rin didn't make Kagome-nee-san cry, why was Kagome-nee-san crying?"

Kagome looked down at Rin, her face completely blank, as her mind reeled for possible excuses. _'Now what am I exactly going to tell her? That I was crying from depression and the fact that my life is never going to be the same ever again, no matter what I do to try to make it better!'_ Kagome mentally sighed. _'Enough with the depressing thoughts already, get a hold of yourself! Now think, Kagome, think!'_ But, no matter how hard she tried; nothing seemed to come to mind. She was totally and utterly…brain-dead. That is, until an idea suddenly popped into her head…well, it wasn't exactly **her** idea…it was more like **Sakakiiee's** idea.

'_If I could be so bold to ask, my Lady, why not just tell the child that you had a stomach ache?'_

Kagome slowly turned her head towards Sakaiiee and stared at him with eyes the size of saucers. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but thought better of it. Instead, she thought it.

'_What was that?'_ she asked him in her mind.

'_What_ _was what, my Lady?'_ he replied.

'_That thing you just did! What was it!'_ she asked yet again.

'_What thing would that be, my Lady?'_ he replied again.

'_You know, that thing where you went into my mind and talked to me thing! That thing! What was that thing? How'd you do that?'_

'_I **am** a mind reader, my Lady, which also entitles me to my opinion to other people's thoughts.'_

Kagome looked at Sakakiiee blankly, while he, in turn, sighed.

'_I am able to reply to you or your thoughts in your mind.'_ He stated.

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth and gave Sakakiiee a quick _'Thanks'_ before turning back to Rin.

"I had a tummy ache, and Sakakiiee hugged me to make me better." She told the child with a smile on her face. Rin seemed to think for a moment before accepting Kagome's excuse and also gave her a hug to make her feel better. Kagome hugged Rin back before standing up and dusting off her kimono, followed by Sakakiiee. They were about to follow Rin who was about to run off and play before they were rudely interrupted by a croaky, snide voice.

"What do you think you are doing wench! Master Lord Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to shelter you into his castle, and only asked for one simple thing, and that was for you to mind the pathetic human child. But here I come out and fine you slacking already! Lord Sesshomaru-sama didn't ask you to cry and whine about your pathetic human life, he asked you to keep the wretched human child busy, and out of his hair! Just wait until I report this to Sesshomaru-sama, you'll be out of here in no time, wench!"

Everyone halted in their tracks and turned to look down at Jaken in shock. Kagome seemed to finally comprehend what he had said and quickly pleaded for him not to.

"There's no need to tell Sesshomaru about this, we don't need to get him involved! Just calm down!" Kagome begged. Jaken lifted his nose in the air and glared up at her defiantly.

"That's **_Lord Sesshomaru-sama_** to you wench! You had better learn your place you vile human. That's just another thing to report to Lord Sesshomaru-sama about! Lord Sesshomar-sama! Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screeched as he went running towards the castle. Panic immediately started to seep in as Kagome bit her lip, a nasty habit she had when she was nervous or scared, and her eyes darted from left to right, trying to find something,_ anything_ that would stop the toad from reaching Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome sighed and decided it was no use before her eyes landed on a very confused Rin. A grin made its way onto Kagome's face, one that would rival the devil's himself, as she thought over her idea. But there was no time to lose…actually, looking back at Jaken, there was plenty of time to lose…the toad had really short, stubby legs…he couldn't run very fast at all, in fact, he was only about ten feet away from them…

Kagome quickly shook the amusing image out of her head as she turned to Rin.

"How about we play a little game Rin?" She asked sweetly. She giggled as she saw how Rin's eyes instantly brightened and how she gave her a big gap-toothed smile.

"Rin loves to play games! What game are we going to play Kagome-nee-san? Is it a fun game? Onegai, Kagome-nee-san, tell Rin what game we're going to play!" Rin yipped excitedly.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you what game we're going to play. The game we are going to play is called…" She trailed off for suspense purposes, and she watched amusedly as Rin leaned in towards her as if trying to hear what she wasn't saying. Even Saskakiiee started to lean in curiously.

"It's called," She began again. "'How many rocks we can hit Jaken with until he goes unconscious!'" She announced. She looked down into Rin's worried face and frowned. "What's wrong Rin, you don't like that game?" _'Come on Rin, just play along!'_ Kagome mentally pleaded.

"Won't Jaken-sama get hurt?" Rin asked worriedly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the child before; so caring and selfless. _'Even though he obviously doesn't care much about her, the stupid toad.'_

"No, Jaken is a demon, nothing can _really_ hurt him." Kagome knew it was a lie, but she was desperate, and she only lied when she truly needed to.

"Okay! Rin trusts Kagome-nee-san!" Rin replied as she started gathering rocks from the ground. Kagome, yet again, could feel guilt start to tighten up her chest, but she quickly shook it off. This had to be done, if Jaken made it to Sesshomaru…well, let's just say this might just be a life of death situation…

* * *

"Ready,…aim,…**fire!**" Kagome shouted. As soon as Rin and Sakakiiee heard the command, they started to pelt Jaken with stones that were the size of, roughly about Rin's palm. Jaken had stopped running and turned around when he, too, her Kagome's command, only to screech and turn back around to continue running faster. But, it had been too late, and Jaken could only moan in agony as the stones collided with every part of his body, including his head.

Kagome and Rin both giggled hysterically while Sakakiiee chuckled and pointed at the injured toad. It was quite obvious that Sakakiiee held a great dislike for Jaken as well.

Kagome continued to giggle madly until Rin gave a dramatic gasp. All laughter was abruptly cut off as they all started at Jaken's wobbly form in shock. He had bruises and lumps all over his head and face, and that just made it all the more funnier, but, they couldn't even find their voices to laugh at the hilarious sight for they were too shocked at the fact that he was still…well, conscious.

"T-that's the last st-straw. Lord Se-sesshomaru-sama will d-d-definitely have your head's for t-this." Jaken croaked. It must've been really hard to talk with a big swollen lip…or beak…whatever.

Kagome stared at Jaken for a while longer before turning her eyes to Sakakiiee. Sakakiiee made eye contact with her, and then turned his eyes to Jaken, and after staring at him for a while longer, he turned his eyes to Rin. Rin looked up at Sakakiiee, then to Jaken, then back to Sakakiiee, then towards Kagome. Kagome looked down at Rin, then turned her eyes to Sakakiiee. They all stared at each other before returning their attention back to Jaken.

"Water." Kagome said as she broke the silence. Everyone turned to look back at her with curiosity, even Jaken.

'_Sakakiiee, I need a bucket, or a pale, whatever, just get me something that can hold a lot of water in it.'_ She said. She then regarded everyone around her and looked back at Sakakiiee. _'Actually, get me three, please.'_ She asked. _'Will do, my Lady.'_ He replied, as he started to slowly inch his way away from the tense clearing.

Jaken didn't seem to notice Sakakiiee leave as he kept his eyes glued and trained to Kagome, watching for any sudden movement. Rin stood to the side of Kagome, her gaze flicking back and forth between Jaken and Kagome. It was safe to say that she was utterly confused of what was going on.

"Just what are you up to, wench?" Jaken spat, effortlessly breaking the tense silence. Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders and looked away, but you could not miss the victorious smirk on her face, or the mischievous glint in her eyes. Jaken's glare hardened, although it still did not faze her in the least. And yet again, they stood there, surrounded by the tense silence, while Jaken glared at Kagome, and she in turn stuck up her nose, all the while Rin stood there confused.

It seemed like eternity before Sakakiiee finally returned to Kagome's side carrying three buckets with him; one in each hand, and one balanced on his head, all filled with water.

Kagome grinned evilly as she took one of the buckets Sakakiiee handed her. "Excellent!" she cackled evilly. Comprehension finally dawned on Jaken as he realized what they were going to do to him next. He backed up as they all came in closer, each with a bucket full of water in their hands.

"Now this game is my personal favourite. I like to call it, **'soak the toad!'**" In that split second, they all came charging full throttle at a very petrified Jaken. The war had only just begun…

* * *

It was a battlefield out there! Random screeches and squeals, (Rin was the only one squealing) and laughter and giggles were heard all across the garden. Water was flying everywhere! At some point during the game, Jaken had obtained possession of a bucket himself and seemed to be coming after them with a vengeance! Even some of the other maids and servants of the castle had come out and started to participate in the game. There had to be at least ten people out there all together. Overall, it was really wild!

"Whoa!" Kagome breathed as she ducked back behind the tree that was protecting her just in time to avoid getting hit in the face with a bucket. Kagome looked to her left to see Sakakiiee let loose a splash of water to an unsuspecting maid before ducking back down to lean against the boulder he was hiding behind. She grinned as he started to chuckle when the maid squeaked in surprise. She gave him a thumbs-up when he turned to see how she was faring in the war.

Kagome was having the time of her life! The last time she had a water fight this big was at her 6th birthday party, and that was a _long_ time ago. Just as Kagome was remembering the fond moment, she noticed everything go deadly silent. All screams of surprise, all war cries, and all delighted laugher stopped so abruptly that it was almost terrifying.

The silence was so ire, it made her stomach start to churn, and she started to bite her lip. _'What on earth could have happened out there?'_ Kagome thought. She was too afraid to actually leave her protecting spot from behind the tree because there was a possibility that everyone was plotting against her and someone was waiting for her to peak her head out from behind the tree and soak her. Kagome froze. That was it, that was why it was gone into such an ire silence…they were conspiring against her! _'Hn, they actually thought they could plan a sneak attack on **me**?' Let's see how they like a taste of their own medicine!'_

As soon as that thought left her mind, Kagome bent down and picked up her emergency bucket of water, and, silently counting to three, whipped out from behind the tree, throwing the contents of the bucket on the unsuspecting victim…which just so happened to be non-other than Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood frozen in shock, the bucket still in position in her hands while she regarded the stoic, soaking wet Taiyoukai. She was idly aware of the fact that everyone else had left already; probably by the time they had sensed Sesshomaru's presence. There was only one rational thought going through her head as she brought her mind back to the silently enraged Taiyoukai towering over her.

'_Oh…my…god.' _

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

And that was how it all happened. Actually, if you really think about it, everything was Jaken's fault. If the stupid toad hadn't had threatened her, then she wouldn't have thrown rocks at him, and if he had just stayed down and _pretended_ to be unconscious, then she wouldn't have dumped buckets of water on him, therefore, she wouldn't have ended up soaking the very Taiyoukai before her. So, everything _was_ Jaken's fault. '_And the toad gets away scott free… which is totally **not** fair!'_

"Wench."

Kagome tensed when she heard the angered growl from the Taiyoukai. She looked up and midnight blue clashed with fiery gold. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before Kagome turned her eyes away from the intensity of his. She could feel his eyes bore angrily into her head as she kept her gaze down to the floor. He continued to stare at her before turning on his heels, whipping water at her face when she looked up from his hair, and causing her to flinch.

Kagome stood still in her spot as she watched him walk away with all the grace in the world, and couldn't help but envy him, even if it was just a bit…

"I had come here to tell you to prepare for dinner, so do so, wench." He added the last part to spite her as he continued to walk towards the castle. Kagome glared at his back and stuck out her tongue, but stopped after awhile, knowing that it was doing nothing but making her look stupid. She sighed as she started to follow Sesshomaru so that she could prepare for dinner. She was having so much fun that she didn't even notice that it had gotten dark outside. Shehurried up her pace, and quickly followed Sesshomaru into the castle, turning the opposite direction from him.

'_Why'd he come all the way outside just to inform me that dinner was going to be served soon? Doesn't he get servants or maids to do that kind of stuff?'_ Kagome wondered. She turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru turning the corner and his eyes shift forward quickly. She furrowed her brows and scrunched up her nose.

Had Sesshomaru just been staring at her?

She shook her head and continued to walk down the corridor in search for her room. All the while thinking about what promising things dinner would bring and strange Taiyoukai's...

* * *

_The whole rock throwing at Jaken game was actual an idea I got from someone who reviewed the previous chapter of this story. I found the idea quite amusing, and so I just had to stick it in there._

_I have no real thoughts on this chapter, other than that though. I honestly think I'm getting better at this..._

_If you have any questions regarding this story, the vharacters in it, or anything at all, don't hesitate to ask them in your reviews. I'll answer all of your questions by replying to your reviews directly._


	5. It's Not Real

_I finally got around to updating this story. Sorry again for the wait..._

_I'd like to take the time now to introduce you to another very special someone. Her name is Jackie..._

_**Jackie:** Yo._

_Jackie is a great anime lover, and she adores the series known as Inuyasha. She's not all pro Sesshomaru, but that's ok. She say's that he is an acceptable character, and that's all I need to know. Besides, Jackie's kewl._

_**Jackie:** You're darn right I am -high fieves clerky-chan-_

_Haha...disclaimer anyone?  
_  
_**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunatley, don't own the anime/manga series known as Inuyasha. Though, I do however own alot of Inuyasha merchandise, and I'm content with that.

* * *

_

**Broken Promise**

**B**y:** M**r.**C**uriosity**B**unny

**Chapter Four: It's Not Real**

**_Clink, clink…Clink, clink_**

The only sound heard in the brightly lit dinning room was the sound of wooden chopsticks hitting an expensive china plate. The only occupant seated at the long, narrow dinning table looked around the large room in boredom. The room was lit by bright, burning candles that hung on the walls and also placed on the dinning table. Light golden silk drapes hung across the walls, which, added with the burning flames of the candles, coloured them an amber sort of colour that radiated the whole room. But, alas, the beauty of it all was lost to the raven-haired miko as she sighed in irritation and continued to tap her wooden chopsticks against the expensive china plate in front of her.

**_Clink, clink…clink, clink_**

The raven-haired miko took another bored glance around the room before dropping her chin into the palm of her hand and sighing yet again, all the while tapping her wooden chopsticks against the expensive china plate in front of her.

**_Clink, clink…clink, clink…_**

'_Oh gods! If someone doesn't brake the silence soon, I'm going to go **crazy**!' _Kagome thought before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. _'Oh yeah, how could I forget…I'm the only one here…'_

She had two theories on why Rin was not here having dinner and chatting with her.

**Theory one**: Rin could have eaten before her, hence why she was not eating with her now

**Theory two**: Rin never ate at the dinning room table, and probably had all her meals sent to her room.

**Or theory three**: Rin was so tired by the days activities that she felt too tired to eat and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Analyzing it further, Kagome decided that theory one was impossible, since Rin had spent practically the whole day with her. So that ruled out that theory.

Now, that only left theory two and three…hmm. Both were very possible theories. Kagome turned her head and stared at the empty seat (well, they were pretty much all empty) at the head of the table. She didn't have to guess to know that that's where Sesshomaru sat. She didn't even have to guess to know why he wasn't sitting there at the moment; it was painfully obvious.

'_He's way to good to be dinning with a worthless human wench…'_ she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Hmm…

But now that she thought about it, that must mean that he never dined with Rin, because she was human, and he thought he was above it. Which also meant that Rin probably wouldn't dine in here either because, well…who would want to have dinner by themselves? _'I certainly don't, but it's not like I have a choice…'_ Kagome thought with a frown. Any way's, so that ruled out theory three. So, by process of elimination, it was safe to say that Rin ate all of her meals in her room.

"Which means that I'm stuck having dinner by myself…" Kagome muttered.

**_Clink, clink…clink, clink—_**

"Do you have any idea how annoying that could be for a demon, especially for one with very sharp hearing, like mine?"

Kagome was so startled by the sudden voice that she whipped around in her seat and flung her chopsticks into the air with a shriek. She placed a hand over her racing heart as it continued to pound mercilessly in her rib cage.

"I'm very sorry Lady Kagome, did I startle you?" came the smooth, amusement filled voice from behind her.

"Humph!" Kagome huffed as she turned back around in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. _'He totally did that on purpose!'_ she thought, glaring down at her half empty plate of food. That just earned a chuckle from behind her, which made her glower all the more.

"Forgive me milady, I really am sorry. I just came here to ask if you wanted any company for dinner. That and the fact that I could hear that awfully annoying '_clinking_' sound you were making from a mile away…" he trailed off.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment before guilt finally settled in her stomach, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I-I'm really sorry about that Sakakiiee, I was just so bored, and lonely, and…never mind…" she stuttered out in shame, "Please, have a seat." She said as she motioned to the seat across from her. Sakakiiee gladly accepted her offer and sat down in the seat across from her.

"I thought you might be lonely so I came to keep you company!" he said with a grin on his face. Kagome couldn't help but grin in return. Sakakiiee was quickly growing on her. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing (though she honestly couldn't see it as being a bad thing) didn't matter to her. And as Sakakiiee continued to talk and laugh with her, all the while still grinning that contagious grin of his, Kagome couldn't help but think, _'This might not be so bad here…'

* * *

_

_Kagome opened her eyes, and was blissfully aware of the strong arms that held her to a warm, firm chest. She nuzzled her face further into the rough fabric and sighed in contentment when he, in turn, tightened his arms around her and started to slowly run what felt like claws through her hair, careful not to scratch her._

_Kagome closed her eyes and relished in the feeling. She felt as if time had suddenly stopped, and they were the only two people untouched by it. It was if nothing else mattered except for that moment in time, nothing else mattered except for her, and the one holding her…who, she realized, was completely unknown to her…_

_Kagome's eyes snapped open as she quickly pulled back from him. She looked up and froze, eyes wide in shock, and her breath hitched in her throat. She slowly raised her hands and pressed them firmly against the chest she had always longed to snuggle up to and tried to step away from the man that she always longed to be with. He tightened his hold on her yet again in response and held her firmly in place as he smiled down at her with affection shining in his bright amber eyes._

_This couldn't be real. No, no it couldn't be real. She wasn't here, and he wasn't there with her._

'_But it feels so real…' she thought, gripping his fire rat haori._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip; willing the pain and hurt to go away and stop torturing her. Just simply saying his name was enough to bring back all of those horrible images. Why couldn't it just stop…?_

"_Shh, it's okay now…I'll protect you."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and stared up into Inuyasha's face. Could she believe him? After he had hurt her so many times…could…could it be possible…_

"_Inuyasha…" she whimpered. And he comforted her by lightly stroking her hair again._

"_Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry. We're finally together now…we can die in piece…" he whispered into her ear. She shivered in response, until she realized what he had said._

_Kagome's brow scrunched up in confusion as she stared up at him. What was he talking about? What did he mean they could die in peace—?_

"_I love you"_

_Kagome immediately stiffened. It wasn't just those words that had caught her off guard; it was the pure intensity behind them. He meant it; he truly meant it, every single word…_

"_Inuyasha…I-I love you too." As the words left her mouth she fluttered her eyes closed when his lips slowly started to come down on hers. This was it. The moment she had always waited for. And it was really happening. She felt as if she were floating, she was so free, knowing that nothing could ever possibly ruin this moment—_

"_**My Kikyo**…"_

_It was as if reality had hit her square in the face. All she could hear ringing in her ears was the shattering of something, something precious…something like her heart…_

_Kagome ripped out of his arms immediately and backed away from him, all the while shaking her head from side to side and muttering "no". How could she have been such a fool? She knew it; deep down she knew it was to good to be true._

"_Kikyo! What's wrong? Are you okay?" his worried voice snapped her out of her mantra. He started to take a step closer to her, but stopped with a look of hurt on his face when she shrunk back from him. "Kikyo…"_

"_Stop calling me that!" Kagome yelled out in anger. "My name is not Kikyo, its Kagome! **Ka-go-me!**" she bellowed. Inuyasha stared at her in pure shock and… was that confusion?_

'_What's there to be confused about! I'm not her, I'm—' her thought was cut off by a flash off red as she glared at the ground. That's when she got a good glimpse of what she was wearing._

_Miko garments...**Kikyo's** garment._

_She started to shake her head rapidly as her hands roamed all over the clothing. This wasn't possible, this couldn't be—_

_Why were her hands so pale?_

_Kagome froze. 'Please Kami, no…' kept floating through her mind as she lifted shaky, pale-white hands to her face…and then bolted off to her right. She wasn't sure how long or how far she ran exactly, but she didn't stop until Inuyasha's cries of "Kikyo, wait! Kikyo!" were no long audible to her human ears._

_She looked up as she ran and gasped when she saw a pure bluish-white light start to engulf the surrounding trees way ahead of her. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew she had to get to it. It was calling to her._

_Almost there, she was almost there. She reached a hand out to touch it, but was suddenly thrown off of her feet and hit the ground with a soft 'thump'…

* * *

_

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome, please wake up!"

Said girl immediately bolted up into an up right position and stared wide-awake at a pair of concerned violet eyes. She then did what any normal girl would do at a time like this.

She shrieked.

The person, well, technically demon (as she soon discovered), jumped away from her in response and covered its ears with its hands and hissed. Kagome clamped her mouth shut as she realized who it was.

"Oh…good morning Sakakiiee." She greeted with a yawn. Said demon simply grunted in response. _'Let's just say that that's payback for yesterday.'_ She thought with a triumphant grin. Sakakiiee slowly lifted his head and chuckled.

Kagome got up from her position on the floor (_'how and when did I get there?'_ she thought absentmindedly in bemusement.) and walked over to Sakakiiee's crouched up form, extending her hand out to him. Sakakiiee gladly took her hand with a thankful smile and hoisted himself up from the floor. He dusted his haori off gracefully and then turned to her with a bow.

"Good morning to you too Milady!" he said cheerfully. He then walked over to a small square-shaped almost trap door above the mahogany desk. Kagome guessed she must have missed that when she first saw her room as she watched him slide the panel open and pull out a white silk parcel. It didn't take Kagome long to put two and two together.

'_Ohhh, I see! That's like my mini hidden trap door/closet where all my clothes are!'_ Sakakiiee turned to Kagome and tilted his head to the side in amusement before pacing her the parcel. Kagome gladly accepted it, eager to see what her new outfit for today would look like.

"I'll be outside waiting for you when you are finished getting dressed Milady." Sakakiiee informed her. With one last smile, he turned and left the room. Just as Kagome was about to undress, someone else entering the room startled her.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Milady! I did not mean to scare you." The woman, well, woman/demon apologized.

"No no, it's okay, really. Don't blame yourself, blame the one who didn't **_inform_** me that you were coming!" Kagome huffed with a glare directed towards the screen door. Kagome gaped when she heard the occupant behind the door start to chuckle. "I swear, he's totally doing that on purpose for his own twisted amusement…sick-minded little fox…" she mumbled.

"Yes, well, Sakakiiee could be quite the nuisance." The woman/demon agreed. There was a pause before they heard a half hearted "hey!" from outside the door. The two women giggled.

Kagome turned toward the woman/demon when she gasped softly, and started at her in curiosity.

"You must think me so rude Milady! Please forgive me for not introducing myself! My name is Setsuna, and I was assigned to be your lady in waiting." She stated with a bow.

Kagome smiled warmly at her. "I'm Kagome, and it's a pleasure to meet you." '_Wow, I've never actually had a lady in waiting before! I really do feel like a princess!'_ she thought with glee.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine Lady Kagome. Now, let's get you dressed up, I'm sure you're very hungry." Setsuna smiled as she walked over to the parcel that Kagome had dropped. She unfolded the silk parcel, took out the kimono, and then proceeded to help Kagome get dressed. As she helped Kagome get dressed, Kagome took in her appearance.

Setsuna had long, silky dark blue hair that ended at her lower back, slightly curling at the ends. Her eyes were an alluring shade of jade green, and seemed to sparkle even more when she smiled. She had black fuzzy ears protruding out of the side of her head, which, Kagome noticed, were a lot like Sakakiiee's, but different in colour. A long, bushy tail was wrapped around her waist with the end hanging out, so it wouldn't drag on the ground. It was coloured black, which quickly blended into a dark blue, and then ended white at the tip, which, Kagome noticed yet again, was a lot like Sakakiiee's, but different in colour. And to top it all off, she had the usual fangs and claws.

"You're a fox demon right?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Setsuna looked up at Kagome while still tying her obi around her waist and nodded with a smile. She then looked down and continued to concentrate on dressing her. Kagome smiled that devious little smile of hers that she only got when she was scheming something.

'_A fox demon…just like Sakakiiee. I think a little matchmaking should be in order! Besides, they would look so cute together…don't you think so Sakakiiee?'_

Outside, said fox demon jumped in surprise before looking away, willing his cheeks to cool down and return to their natural colour.

* * *

After Setsuna finished helping Kagome get dressed, Sakakiiee proceeded to lead her to the dinning room, all the while keeping his body tense and avoiding her gaze. But. Kagome didn't feel the least bit offended, she was actually enjoying seeing him squirm in nervousness. _'That'll teach him…heh.'_

Kagome was so wrapped up in her own amusement that she didn't notice Sakakiiee stop walking and stand up straight, nor did she notice the towering person in front standing in front of her…until she literally bumped into him.

The impact caused Kagome to loose her balance and fall straight on her rear. "Ouch…" she winced while rubbing her lower back. "Couldn't you watch where you're going? What're you, **blind**?" Kagome proceeded to yell at the person she bumped into, still never looking at him. She then slowly got up from the floor, wincing again as she did so. She tried to dust off her kimono with the little dignity she had left. She then looked up with a glare, but faltered and froze when she realized just whom she had walked into.

"Uh…er..h-hey Sesshomaru…sama" Kagome stuttered out.

Said Taiyoukai glared down at her wordlessly. He was clearly not amused, at least to her anyways. It seemed to be a whole different story to Sakakiiee as he watched the interaction with growing interest.

Kagome could no nothing but groan. Why was it that Sesshomaru only seemed to turn up at these little moments? Like when he found her in the rain, or when he turned up in front of the water that she threw from her bucket, and now this…

'_Please let this be a dream, this can't be real…oh Kami, why me?'

* * *

Sakakiiee and Setsuna, sitting in a tree..._

Bwahahahaha.

Next chapter, Sesshomaru and Kagome fluffles.  
Stay tuned.


	6. Why Me?

_Omg...is this...is this an **update**? _

_Holy crap, it **is**!  
LOL_

_Yes...I'm so sorry for my -checks calender- two year absence.  
...**Two years?!** My god...what can I say, lmao. You might all want to thank Jacxi for this update though, for she is the one who..."motivated" me. If you could call what she does "motivation." -shudders at the thought of Jaxci and her 2x4...which she has oddly dubbed Ploki-Jaxci: ...Two years, Bunny? **TWO YEARS?** What kind of parent are you to abandon your stories for two whole years?! Bad parent. **CHILD-STORY SERVICES! ARREST THIS WOMAN AT ONCE!** Wait...arrest her **after** she updates this chapter! And your poor poor readers...how could you do this to them? They love you, and how do you repay them? By delaying this chapter for **TWO WHOLE YEARS.** Now mourn...**mourn** for your poor reviewers/readers._

_Bunny: -mourns- ... -sings- I want to be...the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them...is my real test, to train them is my cause! Pokemonz! Gotta catch 'em all! _

_Jaxci: **What kind of mourning is that?!**_

_Bunny: EEP!_

_**Disclaimer:** It's been two years, and I still don't own anything. _

* * *

**Broken Promise**  
By:_** Mr.**Curiosity**Bunny**_

**Chapter six: Why Me?**

And as she stared up into the cold, annoyed golden eyes of none other than Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't help but wonder,_ God, why me?_ Unbeknownst to the both of them, however, a certain dog-eared hanyou was wondering the exact same thing.

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, you stuck up jerk, what is your problem?! Kagome hasn't been back yet for a while because of you! Hurry up and go say sorry so she can come back!"

And as Shippo continued to pull on the annoyed hanyou's delicate ears, he couldn't help but think,_ Dammit, why me?_

_

* * *

_

_…Okay, maybe they weren't thinking the exact same thing, but it was pretty close. Anyways…_

_

* * *

_

"—just go back and get her and apologize, Inuyasha! She deserves that much after what you did to her this time!"

Inuyasha swiped at Shippo with an annoyed growl just before the fox demon went to attack his ears again. He crossed his arms with a huff. "What makes you think that I did anything to her!"

Shippo stared blankly up at the hanyou. "You're joking, right?"

At the utterly confused look on Inuyasha's face, Miroku decided at that moment to step in and intervene before something bad happened. "Let's not be rash, Shippo. It is quite possible that Inuyasha actually didn't do anything to upset our dear Kagome. Perhaps she had another one of those 'tests' to complete." He watched Inuyasha's face closely to see his reaction.

Shippo gapped up at Miroku, wondering if he'd been slapped one too many times by Sango. "Miroku…but…but you were there! How could you defend him after—!" Miroku effectively cut off Shippo's train of speech with his hand. Ignoring the fox demon's struggling, he closely analyzed Inuyasha, who seemed utterly clueless.

_Strange,_ he thought with narrowed eyes. _Inuyasha doesn't seem to recall what he did that would make Kagome so upset. I would think that one would remember running off to see a dead priestess after showing interest in a living one…hmm._

"—I'm talking to you bozo! What the hell is going on—"

Miroku ignored the hanyou's question in favour of asking his own. "Where were you the day before, Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou blinked in surprise. "Yesterday? I was patrolling the area for any threats, then I went hunting and…huh. Everything seems like a blank after that. Guess I must've fell asleep or something…"

Yet, even as he said that, Inuyasha himself knew it was strange to have not remembered anything after hunting for food. Miroku narrowed his eyes in contemplative thought. He had felt a small ounce of spiritual power the other day, yet he chose not to think much of it.

The power…it was strange. It wasn't like any normal priestess power he had encountered, or felt before. It seemed…different; not exactly dark magic, but different. But again, he chose not to dwell on the matter, thinking nothing of it. Not because he had overheard Sango telling Shippo that she was going off to bathe at a nearby hot spring or anything…

He just figured it wasn't very important.

…

Anyways.

_Mmm...Sango._ Miroku was abruptly pulled out of his fantasy of Sango bathing under the moonlight when Shippo chose to clamp down on his hand with his small fangs at that precise moment. With a startled yelp, Miroku released his hold on Shippo in favour of rubbing the abused appendage.

"What do you mean 'you guess you fell asleep?!' You two timing jerk! How could you just do that to Kagome and act like you don't remember it!" Shippo continued to beat on the hanyou's head with a new found vigour.

"Wha? Ow! Shippo, what the **hell** are you talking about?! Get **offa** me you little runt!"

That moment, Sango chose to make her grand entrance. Miroku secretly thanked the gods that she happened to return from gathering herbs at that exact moment.

"…What's going on here?"

Inuyasha stopped mid-struggle with Shippo and turned aggravated amber eyes onto the demon slayer. "Keh, I think all that damn chocolate has finally gone to the runt's brain."

Sango's eyes narrowed on Inuyasha in anger. "I wasn't talking to you—"

Miroku was quick to work. "My dearest Sango! How I've missed you so…you look more beautiful than ever. And my, your bottom feels_ exceptionally_ firm today—"

"**PERVERT!"**

The harsh sound of skin striking skin echoed throughout their camp grounds. Miroku sheepishly rubbed his crimson cheek. "Inuyasha, it's getting late into the afternoon…"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Miroku sighed at his friend's gruff tone. "I'm sure everyone's hungry, so why don't you go fetch us something for lunch before it get's dark?"

"Keh!" He dropped Shippo and bounded to the forest trees without another word, happy to get away from the rest of them.

When Miroku was sure that he was out of ear shot, he let loose another sigh, this one wearier.

"Miroku? What was that all about?"

Said monk turned his attention back to his female companion. "I fear something is not right with Inuyasha."

Sango looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Shippo, upset that he had been momentarily forgotten, jumped into the conversation. "He's pretending like he didn't go off to see Kikyo yesterday! He_ saw_ that we saw him when he went, so I don't know who he thinks he's trying to fool."

"Sango," Miroku called calmly, seeing the confused and angered look on her face. "It is my knowledge that Inuyasha knows not of what he did at that time. He says that after he went hunting for food, he isn't able to remember what he did or where he went, claiming that he must have fallen asleep. However, we all know that Inuyasha isn't one to succumb to sleep that easily."

Sango took a minute to process what Miroku was saying. After another moment of silence, she looked to him searchingly. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I realized that." Miroku turned a silencing look to Shippo, who opened his mouth to protest. "However, some time after Inuyasha had left to go patrolling for any possible threats, I felt priestess powers at work in the air. Although, they were slightly…different. They weren't exactly pure, and yet, they weren't exactly dark either…"

Sango was able to catch on quickly. "Kikyo…"

Miroku nodded. "Precisely."

Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder, his face scrunched up in confusion. "So what are you saying, Kikyo did something to Inuyasha to make him forget that he went to her?"

"Not exactly Shippo," Miroku stated. "More along the lines of Kikyo did something to make Inuyasha come to her in the first place."

"And now he has no recollection of what transpired." Sango finished.

Once again, Miroku nodded in the affirmative. "Precisely. The only question now is what exactly is Kikyo planning?"

The group fell into a short lapse of silence, mulling over the turn of events. The silence was cut short, however, as another slap was echoed throughout the camp.

"**PERVERT!"**

Sango sighed in exhaustion, wondering how someone so seemingly wise could be so hopelessly stupid. Looking back at the satisfied grin on Miroku's abused face, she sighed again, this time in disgust.

_Why me?_

_

* * *

_

_Jaxci: I've sat at my computer for three days straight waiting for this chapter...THREE DAYS, repeatedly reading "Broken Promise" which you just did!_

_Bunny: Omg...you...you used my own title and plot against me! -cries-_

_Jaxci: ...Next time update...or face the wrath of Ploki!_

_Bunny: eep. -cowers-_


End file.
